A Little Less Than Awful
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de ADisplayOfPatience. Résumé : Isaac refoule les souvenirs des abus sexuels de son enfance.


Titre : **A Little Less Than Awful**

Auteur : **AdisplayOfPatience**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Isaac est dans le vestiaire.

L'entraînement du matin est terminé et il vient juste de prendre sa douche.

Le coach les a fait courir comme des malades durant les trente dernières minutes car il savait qu'il ne serait pas là pour les prochains entraînements après les cours, et qu'ils allaient se laisser aller.

La course avait laissé tout le monde essoufflés et le vestiaire semblait dénué des bruits habituels avec tout le monde sans souffle.

En fait, _presque_ tout le monde.

« Sérieusement, je suis la seule personne ici qui est en danger à cause de son absence d'expérience sexuelle ? »

Isaac rigole tandis que Stiles fait gesticuler ses mains en face du visage de Scott.

Isaac a toujours pensé que Stiles ressemblait à une vierge.

« Oh allez ! Quelqu'un d'autre ici doit toujours être vierge. Je refuse de croire que je suis le seul. »

Stiles invite l'ensemble du vestiaire dans sa conversation.

Mais si quelqu'un d'autre ici est vierge, il n'a pas les couilles de le dire.

Puis de nouveau, ils évitent simplement Stiles.

C'est vraiment un gamin étrange.

Stiles regarde Isaac.

« Oh, il n'y a aucune raison qu' _Isaac_ ait eu plus d'aventure que moi. »

Isaac entend son propre cœur bondir.

Tout à coup, il est très conscient du fait qu'il a seulement une serviette.

Son expérience sexuelle (ou l'absence) n'est pas vraiment une chose dont il parle…ou pense beaucoup non plus. C'est un sujet délicat sur lequel il doit faire le point.

Il _ne_ veut _pas_ devenir le sujet de cette petite conversation.

Alors il essaie de la jouer cool.

« Désolé Stiles. » Il lui fait un sourire d'excuse alors que revient un sentiment inhabituel d'être mal dans sa peau. C'est bizarre, de se sentir pudique après tout ce temps. Il n'a plus honte de montrer son corps dans les vestiaires depuis que son père est mort et que les cicatrices se sont atténuées. En fait il est en quelque sorte fière de son nouveau physique. L'entraînement avec Derek a été douloureux, mais son travaille acharné se voyait carrément.

Il se glisse hâtivement dans son caleçon, pantalon et t-shirt, en fourrant ses vêtements de gym dans son sac.

Il veut sortir rapidement. Il commence à se sentir un peu mal et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Le reste de la journée est ennuyeuse comme il s'y attendait.

Quand son père était vivant, Isaac avait toujours la motivation pour bien travailler à l'école.

C'était soit 'avoir un A' ou 'avoir la ceinture'. Et tout en dessous du C méritait de finir dans la congélateur.

Maintenant qu'il s'en est sorti, Isaac a enfin toute la liberté de se relâcher sur ses études, et il passe la plupart des cours endormi.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.

Il est en français depuis cinq minutes avant de s'assoupir.

Il ne peut pas se souvenir de quoi il rêvait, mais il pense qu'il a parlé dans son sommeil, ou qu'il a fait du bruit car, quand il se réveille, les gens le regarde. La plupart d'entre eux ricanent.

Il se redresse, embarrassé, et il remarque une petite flaque où sa tête était reposée.

Super. Il fait pour essuyer la bave sur son menton, mais il le trouve sec.

Il passe une main sur son visage.

Oh _merde._

Il a pleuré. La piscine sur son bureau n'est pas de la bave mais des larmes.

Tellement pathétique.

Il ne peut même pas se souvenir de quoi il rêvait, mais il se dit que c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

Isaac est embarrassé par les larmes, mais pas trop stupéfait. Il sait que ça arrive parfois quand il dort. Il ne sait pas _pourquoi_.

Il sait juste que parfois il se réveille en pleurant.

C'est vraiment gênant.

Il se rappelle d'une fois où son père l'avait retrouvé endormi sur la table de la cuisine, étalé sur ses devoirs. Son père l'avait réveillé avec un coup de poing en demandant, « est ce que tu _pleures_? » Et il avait été surpris de découvrir que oui.

Son père ne l'avait plus lâché.

Il l'avait appelé fillette pendant des semaines après ça, et bien sûr il avait _commencé_ à le torturer en le descendant au sous sol.

Il regarde l'horloge, en comptant les minutes jusqu'à la fin du cours de français.

C'est son dernier cours de la journée et il attend avec impatience l'entraînement de lacrosse après les cours.

Le coach Finstock se fait opéré (Il s'est montré trop enthousiaste durant l'un de ses sermons et il s'est ruiné le bas du dos) et il sera absent pour le reste de la semaine, et en fonction de comment ça se passe ensuite, une bonne partie de la semaine suivante. Il y a un de ses amis qui avait l'habitude de faire les entraînements avec lui 'durant le bon vieux temps' qui va le remplacer pendant qu'il est absent.

Isaac est excité, et il sait que le reste de l'équipe l'est aussi. Habituellement, quand le coach est absent, ils ont beaucoup moins de sermons et de coups de gueule, et beaucoup plus de temps pour jouer.

La sonnerie finale retentit et la classe se vide rapidement.

Malheureusement, Miss Morel arrête Isaac avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller.

« Isaac. »

« Ouais ? » Isaac s'attend à des hurlements. Il sait qu'elle déteste quand les gens dorment durant son cours.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Et bien, c'était inattendu.

« Quoi ? Je veux dire oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je demandais simplement. J'ai remarqué que tu dormais beaucoup en classe ces jours, et aujourd'hui je t'ai vu être…émotif ? »

Isaac veut rouler les yeux, mais il s'en empêche.

Bien sûr, _maintenant_ les professeurs le remarquent.

Venir à l'école avec un œil au beurre noire, ou un poignet cassé chaque jour, et personne ne dit rien, mais mettre un blouson en cuir et verser quelques larmes dans le fond de la classe, et tout le monde veut entendre un morceau de votre triste histoire.

« Ça va. Mes yeux sont simplement très humides quand je suis vraiment fatigué. »

C'est l'excuse qu'il avait toujours donné quand quelqu'un le surprenait en train de pleurer dans son sommeil. Avec une bonne élocution, ça fonctionnait très bien.

« D'accord, » elle ne semble pas aussi convaincue qu'il l'espérait, « Tu sais où se trouve mon bureau si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Isaac hoche la tête, en avançant vers la porte, heureux que cette conversation gênante soit arrivé à sa fin.

« Et Isaac. »

Il se retourne.

« Que je ne te retrouve plus à dormir en classe. Je ne serais pas si compréhensive la prochaine fois. »

Isaac entend l'avertissement, mais il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment. Quelques retenues ne vont pas le tuer.

 **OOO**

Quand il va sur le terrain de lacrosse car il a fini de s'équiper, il jauge le remplaçant du coach.

C'est un grand type, un peu plus adéquat et présentable que Finstock. Il est chauve, mais on dirait qu'il a volontairement rasé sa tête, pas le genre d'homme à cacher sa calvitie. Isaac pense qu'il pourrait être très intimidant si il n'avait pas ses lunettes et un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il fait un signe quand il voit qu'Isaac le regarde.

Le visage d'Isaac rougit sous son casque.

Du calme.

Il a probablement l'air d'un idiot et ils n'ont même pas encore commencer l'entraînement.

Le nouveau gars souffle dans son sifflet et tout le monde se met en ligne en face de lui. Il se met dans la ligne, puis tout le monde se présente avec leur nom de famille et leur numéro sur le maillot. Le coach commence en premier, en leur demandant de l'appeler Coach Paul au lieu de Coach Jennings car il pense que son nom sonne un peu trop féminin à son goût. Quand c'est au tour d'Isaac, il s'avance et il donne son nom comme les autres.

Coach Paul plisse les yeux, et son sourire s'évanouit.

« Lahey, hein ? Comme Brian Lahey ? »

"Ouais, c'était mon père."

"Sans blague," rigole brièvement Paul, "Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ton père et moi, on était de bon ami pendant un temps. Je t'ai connu toi et ton frère quand vous étiez au collège ! Isaac, c'est ça ? »

Isaac hoche la tête, en fronçant les sourcils sous son casque. Il essaie de se rappeler de ce gars ou de son nom, mais rien ne lui vient.

Au début, il appréciait ce type, mais maintenant il n'en est plus certain. Il a tendance à ne pas apprécier les personnes qui étaient amis avec son père, et Paul dit qu'il a connu Isaac quand il était au collège. Son père a toujours été un fan des châtiments corporels, mais pas avant qu'Isaac soit au collège, quand sa mère n'était plus là pour le retenir, c'est là que c'est devenu insupportable. Peut-être que ce gars n'est pas si mauvais ?

« J'ai entendu pour ton père, gamin. Je suis désolé. J'espère que ta mère ne le vit pas trop mal. Pauvre femme. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Isaac se décale. Ça va devenir gênant.

« Elle est heu…elle n'est plus avec nous…non plus. »

Isaac peut entendre le murmure de ses coéquipiers.

Le coach se frappe la tête semblant plus désolé qu'humilié.

« Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé ! »

Il y a un terrible silence qui ne dure probablement que quelques secondes, mais qui ressemble à des années.

Isaac déteste ça. Il peut sentir le regard brûlant de tout le monde dans son dos : la pitié.

« Alors, qui prend soin de toi et ton frère, si je peux savoir ? »

Ça dérange Isaac qu'il pose la question. C'est un sujet très personnel.

Il répond pourtant, trop embarrassé pour lui dire comment il se sent réellement.

« Et bien…en fait, Camden…n'est plus là non plus. Il n'y a plus que moi. »

Les murmures sont plus bruyants cette fois.

« Dieu du ciel ! » Isaac entend le coach souffler un juron, mais il doute que quelqu'un à part Scott l'aie entendu.

« Ça va vraiment. Je vis avec un ami. Je vais bien. »

Isaac déteste cette partie. Rassurer les gens sur le fait que tout va bien. Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour lui, mais il s'assure pourtant que les autres ne soient pas mal à l'aise simplement car il n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie.

« Oh merde. Je suis désolé gamin. »

Isaac pense que le moment embarrassant se termine mais c'est une terrible erreur.

Juste à ce moment, le coach Paul décide qu'il est parfaitement normal de lui faire le plus long câlin du monde, en face de toute l'équipe.

Et bien, il ne va définitivement pas se faire de nouveau ami cette année à lacrosse.

Il attend que Paul le lâche, mais il semble que ça ne va jamais arriver, alors il s'éloigne de lui en premier.

Isaac retourne dans la ligne, en évitant le regard de ses coéquipiers à qui il a accidentellement balancé toute sa vie.

Après les présentations, l'entraînement est un peu moins gênant et Isaac est capable de chasser sa frustration en construisant sa défense.

Il est quand même soulagé quand l'entraînement se termine.

Il se dirige directement vers les douches mais il est interrompu par Paul qui place une main sur son épaule.

« Hé écoute, » Isaac n'aime pas que le coach soit si près de son visage, mais il est au moins reconnaissant qu'il essaie de garder cette conversation privée, « je suis vraiment navré d'avoir parlé de toutes ces choses sur ta famille, d'accord ? Vraiment, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je viens d'emménager pour cette année scolaire, et je n'avais pas vu ton père depuis des années, alors c'est une nouvelle pour moi d'apprendre qu'ils sont décédés pendant que j'étais en Géorgie ? »

Isaac ne veut pas en parler. Il essaie de ne pas le laisser paraître sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter tout ça. C'est juste…waouh. La vie passe si vite, tu sais ? »

Isaac peut acquiescé tout du moins.

« Bref, je veux juste te faire une proposition. Je sais que tu as dit que tu vivais avec un ami, mais je voulais te dire que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi. Je t'ai écrit mon adresse. Ce n'est plus la même maison que tu as probablement…en fait…j'imagine que tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir de toute façon, alors voici. Viens simplement si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord champion ? »

Isaac enfonce la carte dans sa poche, doutant de l'utiliser un jour, et il se dirige vers les douches.

 **OOO**

Il arrive tard chez Derek. Il a fait des heures supplémentaires au cimetière.

Il a besoin d'argent pour manger.

Il ouvre la porte en s'attendant à trouver un Derek en colère, mais il est accueillit par rien.

L'appartement est vide.

Il soupire.

Derek aime prendre 'congé' parfois sans le dire à personne.

C'est une manière de dire qu'il a besoin d'espace.

Isaac n'aime pas être seul, mais il se figure qu'il ne peut pas l'éviter.

 _Si, il le peut._

Une voix à l'arrière de sa tête le corrige, lui rappelant la carte que le Coach Paul lui a donné.

Il la sort et il pense y aller, mais il décide que non.

Il ne veut pas marcher dans le noir si il ne le doit pas, donc il doit tenir le coup seul. Au moins pour cette nuit.

 **OOO**

Le jour suivant est ennuyeux comme le dernier.

La seule différence est qu'Isaac s'est réveillé tard et qu'il a manqué le premier cours.

Il arrive en retard au cours de chimie, et de façon prévisible il obtient une retenue de Mr Harris.

Ce n'est pas souvent qu'Isaac est d'accord avec Stiles sur quelque chose, mais c'est indéniable : ce mec est un crétin.

Il reste éveillé en français aujourd'hui, ce qui est horrible et ennuyeux car le français est terrible et ennuyeux. Il est aussi un peu agacé car il va devoir passer du temps en retenue avant l'entraînement.

Il va directement dans la classe de Harris après la dernière sonnerie. Alors qu'il se rapproche, il s'arrête. Il peut entendre des voix à l'intérieur.

Il se concentre un peu plus en fermant les yeux et il peut entendre le Coach Paul parler à Harris.

« Le gamin a passé une année difficile. Il a eu la vie dure ! Je pense que vous pouvez lui faire une faveur juste pour cette fois. Tout le monde a des matins difficiles. »

Mr Harris ne se montre pas sympathique.

« Il est coriace, c'est pourquoi il serait étrange que je lui fasse une faveur, il garde sa retenue. »

« Harris, j'ai _besoin_ de lui à l'entraînement. »

« C'est formidable, mais j'ai _besoin_ de lui ici. Il doit apprendre que les actions ont des conséquences. »

« Il y a eu assez de conséquences ! Allez. Combien ? »

Isaac peut entendre des billets se froisser dans le portefeuille du Coach Paul tandis qu'il les sort.

« Mr Jennings, ranger ça. Je ne vais pas -»

« 200 ? »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Oui. J'ai besoin de lui à l'entraînement. »

« Non. »

« 400. »

« Vous devez plaisanter ! Vous êtes remplaçant ! Vous serez parti avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ! »

« Bien ! Ce n'est pas assez ? »

Isaac entend le grincement d'un meuble, qui est déplacé et il entend les battements du cœur d'Harris croître.

« Lâchez le gamin, ou je le fais. Ne pensez pas que je ne le ferai pas. »

« Non de dieu, Paul ? » Harris semble terrifié.

Isaac veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais il n'ose pas regarder à travers la fenêtre de la porte.

Finalement, Harris abandonne sous la panique, « D'accord, d'accord, calmez vous ! S'il vous plait ! »

Isaac ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il entre.

« Hé. Je suis là pour la retenue. »

Isaac voit qu'ils prennent de la distance entre eux de façon hâtive et maladroite.

Merde. Paul ne déconnait pas.

« Bonne nouvelle, sport ! »

Paul le frappe dans le dos, en laissant son bras derrière lui.

Isaac secoue ses épaules instinctivement. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Paul, il n'a simplement pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact avec les gens.

« Harris et moi, nous bavardions, et nous avons décidé qu'il y avait de meilleurs endroits où aller et de meilleures choses à faire. Plus de retenue. »

Isaac lève les yeux sur Paul et il dit l'air de rien,

« Waouh, vraiment ? Merci Coach, merci Mr Harris. »

Il semble assez sincère pour ne pas attirer leurs suspicions sur lui. Isaac ne peut pas lire grand chose sur le visage d'Harris à part un agacement extrême et une légère peur dans son regard.

Paul le dirige hors de la classe et ils entrent dans le vestiaire qui est entièrement vide à part quelques gamins qui sortent. La plupart des jeunes sont déjà prêt à jouer sur le terrain.

Paul s'assoit sur un banc entre une rangée de casiers.

Isaac attend qu'il parte ou qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il reste assis là, en regardant partout sauf lui.

Isaac ne veut pas rester là en ayant l'air stupide alors il enlève son t-shirt, pour commencer à se changer. Il tourne le dos au coach tout en retirant son pantalon en essayant d'avoir un minimum d'intimité.

Le coach siffle d'un air surpris et Isaac tourne sa tête, confus.

« Quoi ? » Il demande par-dessus son épaule en regardant dans les yeux élargis de son nouveau coach.

« Désolé mon vieux, je suis juste surpris. Tu étais maigrichon gamin et c'est un choc en quelque sorte de voir que tu as pris du muscle. Je veux dire, tu étais toujours couvert d'égratignures et de bleus, avec la peau sur les os. Maintenant tu es comme…bam ! »

Paul fait un geste avec les mains, les laissant retomber sur le côté somme si Isaac était en vitrine.

Isaac se raidit sous le regard insistant de son nouveau coach.

Il oublie parfois combien sa peau est parfaite maintenant qu'il est un loup-garou. Il se demande si ses coéquipiers sont aussi curieux sur l'absence de bleus ou de coups. Ça doit être étrange de voir que son corps malmené à toujours une peau nette.

« Ouais, j'étais maladroit étant petit : grand et mince, et je tombais toujours. Mon frère et moi, on avait l'habitude de faire du vélo quand j'étais petit. Je n'étais pas très bon pour tenir dessus. »

Il feint un rire pour rendre son mensonge plus concevable. Techniquement, lui et son frère faisaient beaucoup de vélo dans leurs jeunes années. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'il se faisait ses coups et ses hématomes.

« Les garçons. Toujours imprudent. »

Paul se lève et il défroisse ses vêtements.

« Tu dois apprendre à être prudent, Isaac. »

Le coach pose une main sur le dos d'Isaac pendant un court moment, laissant sa dernière phrase être bien comprise, avant de la retirer pour aller sur le terrain.

 **OOO**

L'entraînement est rapide.

Ils travaillent la technique et les stratégies pendant les premières 45 minutes, ensuite ils appliquent ce qu'ils ont appris en ligne de mêlée pendant les 45 minutes suivantes.

Isaac s'est bien débrouillé.

Il a mis 4 buts avec l'aide de Scott et Boyd.

Ça a été très facile de distancer l'autre équipe avec trois loups dans la leur.

Tout le monde se tape le dos en disant 'bien joué' à la fin de l'entraînement. C'était un bon jeu. Isaac s'autorise à ressentir un peu de fierté.

Il est un peu essoufflé, mais il ose quand même faire un sourire moqueur à Jackson quand il passe devant lui, énervé que son équipe ait perdu.

« Wooh ! Tu entretiens une sorte de rivalité avec ce type ou quoi ? »

Isaac est étonné quand le coach arrive derrière lui, pour ébouriffer ses cheveux en riant.

Isaac voudrait réfléchir un peu plus à ce geste, mais il se sent trop heureux de sa victoire à l'entraînement.

« On peut dire ça, j'imagine. » Isaac se dérobe de la main du coach et il se dirige vers le vestiaire en disant, « merci coach, à demain. »

 **OOO**

Isaac a fini de se changer et il est en train de mettre ses chaussures quand Paul revient dans les vestiaires pour s'asseoir sur le banc près de lui.

« Isaac ? »

« Ouais, coach ? » Répond Isaac, en regardant la chaussure qu'il a posé sur le banc en face de lui pour faire ses lacets.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes manger avec moi et ma famille. »

Isaac continue de regarder sa chaussure. Il ne veut pas le regarder dans les yeux pour rejeter son offre.

« Je ne peux pas coach. J'apprécie l'offre, mais…je suis déjà pris. Mon ami est -»

« Isaac, » Paul pose une main sur le genou d'Isaac et il penche son visage pour regarder Isaac dans les yeux.

« Je me suis renseigné et j'ai entendu que cet ami était _Derek Hale_. »

Isaac regarde finalement Paul. Il est plein d'inquiétude. Isaac ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser. Il n'a pas l'habitude que des adultes s'intéressent à sa vie. La plupart du temps ils ne le font pas, ils font de leur mieux pour ignorer les signes inquiétants.

« Ce gars n'est pas vraiment le type le plus sain du coin, tu sais ? J'ai entendu certaines…choses troublantes à son sujet. Il a un casier judiciaire. »

Isaac se redresse. Se pressant d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas de bonne influence, mais il m'a vraiment aidé ces derniers mois. C'est à lui que je dois d'être toujours ici. »

C'est vrai. Isaac se sent redevable envers Derek. Et Derek a besoin d'une meute alors…

« Bien," Paul se lève, « tu n'as pas à rester toute la soirée si tu ne veux pas, mais nous aimerions parfois t'avoir pour le souper. Notre porte est ouverte. »

Isaac se sent coupable de ne pas avoir accepter l'offre du coach. S'est-il montré ingrat ?

Probablement. Son père lui disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'apprécier ce qu'on lui donnait.

Alors Isaac se retourne vers Paul et il dit, « Merci, j'y penserai. »

 **OOO**

Isaac espérait gagner un peu d'argent supplémentaire aujourd'hui en faisant des heures supplémentaires, mais son patron l'a jeté plus tôt, en disant qu'il avait 'une femme et des enfants' qui l'attendaient.

Isaac manipule la carte qui est toujours dans la poche de sa veste.

Il a mal à la tête. C'est étrange que le coach veuille l'aider, non ?

Durant toute sa vie, il n'a jamais connu un seul adulte qui veuille l'aider sans une intention cachée. Pourquoi ça serait différent avec Paul ?

Il ferme la poche de sa veste et il se dirige vers le loft.

Peut-être qu'il pourra demander à Derek ce qu'il pense de tout ça ?

Malheureusement, quand Isaac sort de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le loft de Derek, il peut sentir qu'il est seul.

Apparemment, Derek a toujours besoin d'espace.

Isaac se traîne plus loin dans le loft.

Il décide d'attendre une heure. Si Derek ne se montre pas, alors il ira se balader un peu dans les rues et trouver où vivent les Jennings.

 **OOO**

Une heure et demi plus tard, il n'y a toujours pas de Derek. Alors Isaac part, en se sentant un peu désabusé et en ayant très faim. Derek est parti sans laisser de courses.

Isaac grogne. Il a presque 17 ans, il doit prendre soin de lui maintenant de toute manière.

Il devrait arrêter de pleurnicher.

Marcher jusqu'à l'adresse de Paul lui prend presque une heure entière. Isaac arrive à la maison quand le soleil commence à disparaître.

Ce qui lui rappelle que l'hiver approche.

Il avance vers la porte, et il fait une tentative en frappant. Pas de réponse.

Isaac peut voir qu'il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur alors il frappe encore, plus fort cette fois.

Cette fois, il entend un chien aboyer à l'intérieur, et le bruit calme des pieds que l'on traîne.

La porte s'ouvre en face de lui pour révéler une petite fille d'environ 9 ans.

Isaac est silencieux, il s'attendait à voir Paul ouvrir la porte, pas un enfant.

Maladroitement, il relève une main pour faire signe, en essayant de sourire.

La fille recule et il entend son cœur accélérer.

Elle a peur.

Isaac se frappe mentalement.

C'est probablement ses sourcils. Ils bougent quand il est stressé ou nerveux.

Il est sauvé avant de devoir entamer une conversation, quand le coach Paul arrive à la porte pour secouer la main d'Isaac.

« Allez, entre Isaac. Le repas est prêt ! »

La petite fille semble moins effrayée maintenant qu'elle sait que son père est au courant.

Pourtant, elle le regarde toujours avec de grands yeux alors qu'ils se dirigent dans la salle à manger.

Il y a une femme installée à la table qui est en train d'aider un petit garçon qui doit avoir 12 ans, suppose Isaac à son air renfrogné.

Isaac ne le blâme pas. Douze ans est un age horrible.

La femme est loin d'avoir un air renfrogné cependant.

Isaac se dit qu'elle est belle. Pas à la façon d'une 'MILF', mais comme si il voulait être aimée d'elle et ne jamais la voir froncer les sourcils sur lui.

« Isaac, c'est ma femme Nora. »

Isaac sourit et serre la main de madame Jennings alors que Paul continue à parler.

« Je l'ai rencontré elle et son fils, Jason, en arrivant en Géorgie, la première semaine où j'ai emménagé en fait. Un mois plus tard, nous étions mariés et ensuite Jenna arrivait. Maintenant, nous sommes une famille en Californie et nous aimons ça, n'est ce pas les enfants ? »

Paul dit à Jason et Jenna de dire bonjour et ils le font, un peu à contre cœur, mais ils le font.

« Nous sommes content que tu sois là Isaac ! Prends le siège que tu veux. C'est la soirée tacos, alors j'espère que tu as faim ! Je les ai fait, et j'espère que ce qui est épicé ne te dérange pas car c'est tout ce que nous avons pour ce soir ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire, mon cœur ? »

Isaac est un peu choqué de la vitesse à laquelle parle madame Jennings. Son accent est un peu plus léger qu'il ne s'y attendait, et elle n'a pas la voix traînante du sud qu'il a toujours associé avec le sud. En fait, elle radote si vite, qu'il faut une minute à Isaac pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

« Hum…de l'eau, c'est bien…merci. »

Isaac est gêné pendant quelques secondes avant de choisir une chaise. Il ne veut pas prendre accidentellement la place habituelle de quelqu'un.

Personne ne semble ennuyé quand il s'assoit ce qui rassure Isaac. Il ne veut pas être une charge.

Paul s'assoit à sa gauche, et la fille de Paul s'assoit à la gauche de Paul.

Jason est assis en face de Jenna, laissant une place vide entre lui et Isaac.

Madame Jennings réapparaît avec un verre d'eau pour Isaac, et elle prend la place à l'opposée de la table. Isaac veut prendre une gorgée quand il réalise que tout le monde le regarde dans l'expectative.

Ils se prennent tous la main pour prier avant de manger.

Isaac est très content qu'aucun des enfants n'est assis à sa droite. Il est certain que lui tenir la main n'est pas une chose que les enfants Jennings voulaient faire.

C'est gênant pourtant, il ne sait pas comment faire grâce, mais il se sent obligé de joindre ses mains et murmurer.

Le coach doit avoir senti son inquiétude car il serre la main d'Isaac pour le rassurer avant de la lâcher.

 **OOO**

Le repas est très animé.

Madame Jennings a sorti différents plats avec des tacos sur la table.

Elle donne à tout le monde une part de tortilla, ensuite elle dit à tout le monde de se servir.

Isaac est un peu timide au début, ne voulant pas demander aux autres de lui passer les différents plats, mais Paul semble le remarquer et il est content de l'aider, en demandant à Isaac ce qu'il veut, ensuite en parlant pour lui.

Isaac en est reconnaissant. Il peut se montrer très timide avec des nouvelles personnes alors Paul est d'une grande aide.

Finalement, le chaos se calme car tout le monde a fini de préparer son tacos et ils sont prêt à manger.

Après quelques bouchées, une conversation stable commence.

Il y a beaucoup de questions, mais aucune sur sa famille et Isaac en est heureux. Le sujet est principalement sur l'école et le sport. Des choses faciles sur lesquelles discuter.

Isaac a répondu à tellement de questions qu'il n'a pas été capable de boire son eau et il commence seulement à manger son tacos.

Madame Jennings le remarque, et elle s'excuse.

« Oh, je suis désolé mon cœur ! Tu commences seulement à manger et nous avons parlé en mangeant les nôtres. Ne sois pas timide. Il n'y a pas de façon élégante pour manger un tacos, et il n'y a pas de problème si tu renverses, alors manges. »

La femme de Paul change de cible pour regarder Jason qui fait une liste de plaintes sur sa journée.

Isaac se demande comment elle est parvenue à terminer son repas alors qu'elle a parlé pratiquement tout le temps. Parfois, il pense que les mamans sont juste magiques.

Il prend quelques autres bouchées de son tacos avant que ça commence à couler de l'autre côté, alors il abandonne, en laissant son assiette. Il est trop maladroit pour continuer à manger, mais il n'a plus vraiment faim alors ça ne l'agace pas trop. Il espère juste que Madame Jennings ne va pas penser qu'il est impoli.

Il tourne son attention sur la conversation. Il est étonnement très intéressé par ce que les enfants disent. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il a discuté avec un enfant plus jeune que lui.

Il écoute l'explication enthousiaste de Jenna qui raconte qu'elle a trouvé le mot d'une fée dans sa commode ce matin quand il sent quelque chose lui frôler la jambe.

Il sursaute un peu sur son siège.

« Tu vas bien mon cœur ? » Madame Jennings a tourné son attention sur lui.

Isaac se calme en baissant les yeux, pour regarder ce qui l'a touché.

« Ouais, désolé…hum…j'ai senti quelque chose -»

Il est interrompu par un aboiement derrière lui.

La femme de Paul rigole de bon cœur, « Oh, je suis désolé mon cœur. Parfois, Windsor aime aller sous la table durant les repas. Il peut se montrer si calme qu'on oublie parfois qu'il est là ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'animaux, hmm ? »

« Non, je euh…je n'en ai pas. Désolé. » Isaac avait oublié le chien et il se sent stupide d'avoir sursauté. Qu'est ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre, le croque mitaine ?

Isaac voudrait garder la tête baissée, pour regarder son assiette et devenir invisible, mais Nora continue de lui parler.

« Ouais, je peux voir que tu n'as pas l'habitude des chiens. Il semble t'aimer cependant. Habituellement, il n'est pas amical avec les nouveaux venus ! »

Ils rigolent tous un peu.

Isaac se détend finalement, quand il sent que quelque chose frappe son genou.

Il regarde Paul en devinant qu'il essaie d'attirer son attention, mais le regard de Paul est ancré sur sa femme. Il ne voit même pas qu'Isaac le regarde.

Le tapotement continue pourtant, et Isaac commence à s'inquiéter. Il ne peut pas l'inventer, n'est ce pas ? Non, il y a carrément quelque chose qui tape son genou.

Ça doit être Paul, mais pourquoi ?

Isaac décide que c'est probablement une habitude inconsciente et il l'ignore. Paul va finir par le remarquer et s'arrêter, n'est ce pas ?

Isaac commence à douter de son idée alors que Nora parle encore et le tapotement se déplace sous son genou.

« Est-ce que ton ami à un animal ? Je suis impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Windsor t'a adopté. Parfois, l'odeur d'un autre animal peut être réconfortant pour un chien. »

Isaac veut éloigner sa jambe, mais est ce que ça serait impoli ?

Peut être qu'il s'inquiète trop. Ce n'est que son genou.

Il n'a pas l'habitude que les gens le touchent.

Il garde sa jambe où elle est, et il répond, « En fait, nous n'avons pas d'animaux, mais on peut dire que je travaille avec…les animaux…souvent. »

Isaac essaie de ne pas sembler confus, et personne ne semble le remarquer.

« Oh ! Tu travailles avec Deaton ? Nous avons emmené Windsor pour son check up ! »

Nora est excitée.

« Pas exactement… » Commence à répondre Isaac alors que la caresse sur sa jambe remonte plus haut, pour évoluer vers sa cuisse, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur.

Isaac lance un regard confus vers Paul, mais il est en train de jouer avec sa fille, en titillant son nez alors qu'elle rigole. Son autre main est sous la table cependant, alors ça doit être lui, non ? Il ne peut pas l'imaginer !

« Hmm ? » Nora attend toujours une explication.

Isaac essaie encore de masquer sa confusion et il répond.

« Un ami proche travaille là. Je…l'aide parfois. »

Isaac a l'impression que son estomac se remplit d'acide. Il est tellement mal à l'aise. Si confus.

Nora a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Isaac l'interrompt.

« Excusez moi, mais vous avez des toilettes ? »

Il se lève en le demandant, soulagé que la main ne suit pas.

Nora se lève aussi et elle le conduit vers les toilettes.

A l'intérieur, Isaac se penche par-dessus les toilettes. Il se sent nauséeux. Vraiment, il se sent totalement déconcerté.

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi c'était si difficile d'éloigner sa jambe ?

Isaac se sent stupide.

Il n'est même pas certain de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ça pourrait juste être son esprit qui lui joue des tours. Aucune de ces 'caresses' n'étaient franche. Est-ce qu'il a inventé tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il est nerveux et que son corps réagit de cette façon ? En lui donnant une sensation de fourmillement suspecte ?

Peut être que sa jambe s'est endormie et que c'est juste la sensation 'de fourmillement' qui a titillé ses nerfs ?

Isaac tire la chasse des toilettes juste au cas où quelqu'un est en train d'écouter, et il se tourne vers l'évier car ils ne doivent pas penser qu'il est peu hygiénique. Il n'a pas vraiment lavé ses mains depuis qu'ils ont mangé des tacos.

Il sort et il s'arrête en face de la table en disant, « le repas était vraiment bon. Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontré, mais je pense que je devrais rentrer. J'ai une longue route. »

Son cœur tombe quand Madame Jennings se lève en le suppliant, « Oh, s'il te plait, reste ! Au moins pour le dessert ? J'ai fait une tarte à la rhubarbe ! »

Elle le regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns qui lui rappelle beaucoup ceux de Scott.

« Je dois vraiment y aller… »

« Juste un morceau ? »

« Allez, Isaac. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans avoir goûter ma tarte ! »

Isaac veut protester, mais il est reconduit à sa place par Madame Jennings.

« Je vais la chercher, tu restes ici. »

Il s'assoit, en tournant ses jambes vers la droite, et il n'y a plus de caresse cette fois.

La femme de Paul revient avec le dessert et il a l'air délicieux. Pourtant, Isaac ne peut pas se détendre suffisamment pour vraiment s'en réjouir.

La main droite de Paul est toujours hors de vue. Isaac s'attend à ce que les doigts de Paul reviennent à n'importe quel moment.

Mais ils ne reviennent pas.

La conversation est principalement entre Nora et son mari maintenant, Nora parle des étudiants de premières années qu'elle a eu. Quand elle demande à Paul comment était sa journée, il en vient à comment l'entraînement s'est passé et combien Isaac a bien joué. Isaac sourit par politesse, mais il veut vraiment rentrer chez lui : ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau.

Paul en vient à parler de ses collègues et il mentionne même Monsieur Harris en expliquant quel crétin il fait. Il raconte à sa femme comment il a du supplier, et quasiment se mettre sur les genoux pour sortir Isaac de sa retenue.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Isaac s'en rappelle. Pas qu'il puisse le dire. Le coach ne sait même pas qu'il écoutait.

Quand il finit son histoire, il se tourne vers Isaac avec un drôle de sourire et il pointe un doigt, « tu m'en dois une pour ça, mon vieux. »

Cette fois, Isaac ne fait même plus semblant de rire. Son regard se tourne vers Paul qui rigole, et il ne peut pas chasser l'idée de ce que ça implique.

 **OOO**

Isaac aide à débarrasser après le repas. Il propose de laver la vaisselle et il est vraiment content qu'on le laisse faire. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire après avoir mangé avec son père, et la procédure familière calme sa nervosité en quelque sorte.

Paul et les enfants sont dans le salon à regarder la télévision avant d'aller au lit, et Madame Jennings reste dans la cuisine pour l'aider à débarasser.

« Alors Isaac, comment tu vas ? J'ai entendu que tu avais eu une année difficile. »

C'est gentil, la façon dont demande Nora, elle n'est pas emplie de pitié pour lui, mais simplement curieuse de savoir comment il se débrouille.

« Oh, je vais bien. Je me suis fait des nouveaux amis cette année qui m'ont…aidé à m'en sortir. »

Nora fronce un peu les sourcils.

« Est-ce le Derek dont j'ai entendu parlé ? »

Isaac est contrarié. Bien sûr, Derek est compliqué, mais il lui a ouvert sa porte. Bon dieu, il lui a donné tous ces nouveaux pouvoirs et il l'a entraîné aussi. Il n'est pas toujours sucre et miel, et il n'est pas toujours là, mais il essaie et c'est plus qu'un adulte n'a jamais pour Isaac.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais. Il a eu une vie difficile, c'est tout. »

Nora ne semble pas convaincue alors Isaac essaie encore.

« Et ce n'est pas mon seul ami. J'ai un bon ami celui qui travaille avec Deaton, il m'a beaucoup aidé. Il s'appelle Scott. Il est génial. »

Isaac sourit quand il parle de Scott. De toute sa vie, il n'a jamais vraiment eu de meilleur ami, et il pense que peut-être, Scott pourrait le devenir. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais être celui de Scott, il a Stiles, mais il ne faut pas être le meilleur ami de quelqu'un pour en avoir un, non ?

« Scott McCall ? Oh, c'est un brave garçon ! Il a mis l'antipuce de Windsor quand nous sommes allés chez le vétérinaire. Il a été gentil avec lui. On aurait pu croire que c'était le sien ! »

Isaac rigole, « Ouais, c'est tout Scott. »

Ils finissent de nettoyer la vaisselle avec Nora qui lui rappelle qu'il peut venir à chaque fois qu'il veut, ou qu'il a besoin.

 **OOO**

Isaac entre dans le salon pour dire aurevoir.

Mais quand il dit qu'il va s'en aller, Paul se lève, les sourcils relevés.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu vas marcher jusqu'à chez toi dans le noir, si ? »

« J'ai presque 17 ans. Je pense que je peux gérer une petite balade dans le noir. »

Isaac roule les yeux. Il a l'habitude de marcher seul le soir avec le nombre de fois où son père le mettait dehors.

« On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça, chéri. Il y a vraiment des gens louches ici, Isaac. On pourrait te raccompagner ? »

« Non c'est -»

« Allez, Isaac, nous pouvons prendre ma voiture. »

Le coach Paul prend ses clefs dans sa poche et il n'attend pas qu'Isaac le suive pour se diriger vers le garage.

 **OOO**

Paul ouvre la portière passager de sa camaro argentée de 1976. Isaac monte dedans. Il n'est pas sûr d'aimer Paul, mais il aime carrément sa voiture.

Il inspire profondément par le nez, et ça lui parait nostalgique pour une raison étrange car il est presque certain qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'une voiture comme celle-ci : qui est incroyable.

Paul se ramène sur le siège conducteur en disant, « alors, tu aimes mon bébé ? »

Il lève les yeux sur Isaac.

« Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, mais ton père et moi avions l'habitude de vous promener Camden et toi quand vous étiez enfants. Tu adorais ça ! »

Isaac essaie de s'en souvenir, mais à l'instant où il pense se rappeler de quelque chose, sa tête palpite comme si on l'avait frappé contre le tableau de bord.

Isaac grogne et il se voûte sur son siège, en posant son front dans la paume de ses mains.

« Woah, tu vas bien champion ? » Paul pose une main réconfortante sur le dos d'Isaac.

« Je…uhhhg. » Isaac essaie de se redresser, mais chaque mouvement de sa tête lui cause d'autre coup de marteau qui frappe sa tête.

« Là, ouvre la boîte à gant. Il doit y avoir des médicaments. »

Isaac fait ce qu'on lui demande, et il trouve une boîte et il prend deux pilules.

Il reste voûté, en attendant que le médicament fasse effet.

Il peut sentir la main de Paul qui frotte de petit cercle sur son dos.

Il veut se dégager, mais en même temps, il s'appuie contre la chaleur que ça lui procure. Il peut entendre la voix basse de Paul qui le rassure.

« Tu vas bien. Ça va aller. Respire. »

Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il plus entendu quelqu'un lui dire ce genre de choses ?

Lentement, il se redresse. Sa tête proteste, mais pas trop férocement.

« Merci coach. Je pense euh…je pense que j'irai mieux quand le médicament fera effet. »

« Tu es sûr, Isaac ? Tu es pâle. Peut être que si nous roulons pendant un moment…ça te calmait quand tu étais petit, tu sais. Si tu pleurais ou que tu t'étais fait mal en faisant le sot avec ton frère, nous partions pour une balade et ça semblait toujours te réconforter. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Isaac ne se rappelle de rien. Il ne peut même plus penser. Sa tête lui fait encore mal comme si son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser.

Paul démarre la voiture et Isaac se sent immédiatement nauséeux au bruit.

Ne voulant pas foutre le bordel dans la voiture de Paul, Isaac ouvre la portière et il se laisse tomber sur le sol du garage.

Il a le brûlant. Il a la sensation que l'acidité de son estomac est en train de ronger tout son corps, pour essayer de s'échapper par chaque pore.

Il a des haut-le-cœur, son estomac se contracte brutalement, mais rien ne vient.

Chaque contraction vient avec une autre douleur à la tête.

Il peut vaguement entendre Paul fermer la portière de la voiture pour se diriger vers lui.

Isaac essaie de se relever et il réprime l'anxiété qui essaie désespérément de sortir de son corps.

« Je vais bien. Je vais bien. J'ai juste… » Isaac perd le fil de ses pensées.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il a l'impression que quelque chose d'important s'est passé mais quoi ?

« Isaac ? Isaac ! »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Paul parvient à ses oreilles alors qu'il se sent tomber et que sa vision s'obscurcit.

 **OOO**

 _Il est dans une voiture._

 _Son frère est à côté de lui et il essaie de chanter à l'unisson avec la radio, sans succès._

 _« Où allons nous ? » Il demande, en bondissant légèrement sur le siège arrière._

 _« Tais toi Isaac, nous y sommes presque, d'accord ? » Son père se tourne du siège passager pour lui parler._

 _« Maintenant sois calme ou je raconterai à ton frère comment tu dors avec ta couverture miteuse. »_

 _Son père se tourne et Isaac baisse la tête, embarrassé._

 _« Wah, ce n'est pas drôle Camden ! » Son frère se moque de lui en prétendant pleurer._

 _« Ferme là ! » Il lève la main pour repousser son frère, mais il est trop lent et Camden le frappe dans la mâchoire en premier._

 _Ils se bagarrent un peu, sans vraiment se faire de mal avec leurs petites mains._

 _« Fermez là. Tous les deux. Ou je vais venir et m'occuper de vous, compris ? »_

 _Mr. Lahey ne rigole pas._

 _« Oui monsieur. » Répondent les garçons à l'unisson, en passant le reste du trajet en silence._

 _« Très bien, nous y sommes. » L'homme sur le siège passager parle pour la première fois._

 _Isaac regarde par la fenêtre, mais il ne voit rien d'autre que des arbres et de la saleté._

 _L'homme gare la voiture et Isaac observe quand l'homme et son père sortent de la voiture pour bavarder devant le véhicule._

 _« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? » Demande Isaac à son frère aîné._

 _« Je ne sais pas. Tais toi…et fais ce qu'ils veulent, d'accord ? »_

 _Camden a ce regard étrange sur le visage et il ne veut pas regarder Isaac dans les yeux._

 _« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _Isaac penche la tête, confus._

 _« Ferme là ! Ils arrivent ! » Lui murmure Camden fâché._

 _Isaac attend que son père lui dise de sortir de la voiture, et il le fait. Son frère suit derrière._

 _« Très bien. Qui veut accomplir un travail pour papa ? »_

 _Isaac lève rapidement la main dans les airs. D'aucune manière il ne veut laisser son frère le faire. Il veut le faire et son père sera si fier aujourd'hui, qu'il appellera Isaac 'son petit garçon préféré' comme il l'a déjà entendu dire pour Camden un nombre de fois incalculable._

 _« Isaac, merci d'être volontaire. D'accord mon garçon, » son père s'agenouille en face de lui et il lui dit ce qu'il doit faire, « tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est te coucher par terre et rester très calme, d'accord ? »_

 _« Mais c'est tout sale… »_

 _Il proteste._

 _« Isaac. » Son père lui fait ce regard qui dit 'fais le ou sinon'._

 _Isaac fait à contre cœur ce qu'on lui ordonne._

 _« Très bien Camden, tu sais quoi faire ? »_

 _Isaac regarde son frère acquiescé et courir derrière la voiture, et il ressent un pointe de jalousie._

 _« Je pensais que c'était mon travail ? » Déclare Isaac, indigné._

 _« Ton travail, c'est de rester là et d'être calme. Maintenant ferme là. »_

 _Isaac fronce les sourcils. Il veut tellement bien faire pour être le préféré de son papa._

 _Camden réapparaît de derrière la voiture, en tenant une caméra. Ce n'est pas la leur. La leur est grise et celle la est noire._

 _« C'est à qui ? » Demande Isaac._

 _« Seigneur gamin, je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Tu veux que je m'énerve ou quoi ? »_

 _Isaac secoue la tête et il roule ses lèvres entre ses dents. Il ne veut certainement pas l'énerver._

 _« Bien. » Il regarde avec curiosité son père aller près du gars qui a conduit pour lui parler à voix basse._

 _Il veut demander à Camden ce qu'il va se passer, mais il ne veut pas faire plus de bêtises alors il garde sa bouche fermée._

 _Après quelques minutes, son père revient et il baisse les yeux sur lui._

 _« Isaac, je veux que tu fasses ce que Paul te demande. Pas de mais. Pas de résistance. Tu le fais. »_

 _Paul ?_

 _Isaac est confus puis il se rappelle que c'est l'autre nom de monsieur Jennings. Oh ! Celui qui a conduit ? Il se souvient de Mr. Jennings. Il est ami avec son père. Ils regardent le sport et ils crient sur la TV ensemble._

 _Isaac attend par terre alors que son père s'agenouille près de son frère, probablement pour lui dire quoi faire. Avant de se relever, Mr Jennings –Paul- s'approche d'eux et il dit, « je suis prêt quand vous l'êtes. » Isaac reste là tandis que son père fait un léger signe de tête à Paul et Camden, et ils se dirigent tous les trois vers lui._

 _« Très bien mon vieux, on va voir ce que tu vaux. » Paul se penche au dessus de lui. Sa respiration est chaude et il sent quelque chose._

 _Isaac essaie de détourner la tête, mais Paul pose une main sur son visage pour la remettre à sa place, en la tenant fermement, mais pas trop fort._

 _Isaac regarde son père. Il est un peu nerveux. Il veut savoir ce qu'il va se passer, ce qu'il est supposé faire, mais personne ne lui dit rien et son père a juste les yeux posés sur Camden qui tient la caméra noire._

 _« Isaac ? » la voix de Paul est grave comme celle de son père. Douce aussi._

 _« Ça va être un peu bizarre au début, mais tu vas aimer, d'accord ? »_

 _Les yeux d'Isaac s'élargissent car Paul restreint l'espace entre eux, pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne._

 _Isaac garde la bouche fermée. Il est confus._

 _La bouche de Paul est humide et elle pique légèrement, mais pas d'une façon bizarre. C'est comme un insecte qui lui monte sur le bras. Isaac trouve que c'est difficile de respirer seulement à travers le nez. Paul expire par le nez sur son visage, et c'est le seul air qu'Isaac inspire. Il n'aime pas ça du tout._

 _Et puis il y a les mains de Paul. Celle qui tenait son visage auparavant a glissé sous son t-shirt. L'autre est entre ses jambes._

 _Isaac ouvre la bouche, choqué, oubliant qu'il est en train de se faire manger par Paul. Il regrette ce mouvement instantanément quand il sent glisser à l'intérieur la langue humide de Paul._

 _Isaac aimerait lui dire qu'il ne pense pas que Paul est sensé avoir ses mains où elles sont, mais sa bouche est inutilisable. Isaac essaie de le repousser, en tapant ses petites mains contre sa poitrine._

 _Rien. Paul ne bouge pas._

 _Isaac n'aime pas ça. Il ne veut plus faire ce travail._

 _Avec un sentiment de désespoir, il commence à se débattre, du mieux qu'il peut._

 _Mauvaise idée._

 _Bouger ne l'aide pas, en fait, Isaac pense que ça empire les choses._

 _Paul commence a déplacer sa main le long du corps d'Isaac et il se sent…_

 _En fait, il n'est pas certain. Il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant._

 _Ça commence à devenir difficile de réfléchir._

 _Isaac sait qu'il est normal d'avoir la tourniole quand on n'a pas assez d'air, mais il n'est pas sûr que 'la tourniole' est vraiment ce qu'il ressent._

 _Il arrête de bouger. Si il manque d'air, il n'aura plus assez de force pour se débattre. Et vraiment, il commence à se sentir fébrile à force de lutter._

 _Il est malade ?_

 _Peut être qu'il l'est._

 _Paul n'a pas dit que ça serait comme ça ?_

 _Paul continue de le toucher, rendant plus difficile à Isaac de se concentrer. Il transpire ? Car il a l'impression d'être en feu._

 _Mais maintenant, il est en train de trembler._

 _Il a froid ?_

 _Paul éloigne sa bouche pendant une minute et Isaac avale d'un trait l'air dont il a temps besoin. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse finir de reprendre son souffle, Paul a dirigé son attention sur le pantalon d'Isaac. Hâtivement, il défait son bouton et il ouvre son pantalon, pour le baisser, et la ceinture arrive aux genoux d'Isaac._

 _« Je…je ne…me sens pas bien…pouvons nous -» Le souffle d'Isaac requiert qu'il s'arrête avant de finir._

 _« Bon sang Isaac ! Ferme là ! » Explose Mr Lahey et Isaac mord ses lèvres, effrayé. Il relève les yeux sur son père. Il a l'air d'un géant de la position d'Isaac sur le sol._

 _« Écoute gamin, » il crache les mots avec méchanceté, « Tu as dit que tu voulais le faire, tu te souviens ? J'ai posé la question et tu as relevé ta petite main squelettique en l'air si rapidement que tu es presque tombé, espèce de débile. C'est une chose d'être stupide, mais ça en est une autre d'être un menteur. Tu es un menteur, gamin ? »_

 _Isaac secoue la tête._

 _Il a déjà vu ce qu'il se passait quand Camden était surpris en train de mentir._

 _« Alors fait ce que tu as promis de faire, et sois calme. »_

 _Isaac est embarrassé. Il a échoué, et il sait qu'on va lui rappeler plus tard. Si ce n'est pas de son père, alors ce sera de son frère. Ils aiment tellement lui dire combien il est stupide._

 _« Tu vas bien champion ? »_

 _Isaac penche la tête pour regarder Mr Jennings et il murmure, « j'ai peur. »_

 _Paul ébouriffe ses cheveux et il dit, « ne t'inquiète pas, je serai gentil. Tu vas aimer cette partie, je te le promets. Tiens toi à mes cheveux, d'accord ? Tu te sentiras mieux. »_

 _Isaac hoche la tête et il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux courts noirs de Paul._

 _« C'est ça, très bien ! Maintenant, tu les tiens, d'accord, c'est la meilleure partie. »_

 _Isaac allait demander 'c'est quoi la meilleure partie' quand il ne peut plus parler du tout. Il peut seulement ressentir._

 _Il sent une chaleur se répandre de la bouche de Paul sur son corps qui vibre en petite vague de chaleur. Il peut sentir la langue de Paul sur lui, sur un endroit où il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse mettre une langue. Ça bouge en cercle et c'est mouvementé et humide, mais moelleux et doux également. Ce qu'il ressent le plus, c'est une pression dans son bas ventre. C'est comme si quelqu'un lui lançait une brique et continuait. Et ce n'est pas des briques normales : elles sont en feu. Et il n'est pas seulement en feu à présent, il est mal car il a trop chaud au point de croire qu'il va exploser._

 _Et puis il explose._

 _Ou tout du moins, il le ressent comme ça._

 _Tout son corps se soulève, ses mains s'agrippent dans les cheveux de Paul si fort qu'il pense qu'il va les arracher. Il peut entendre qu'il fait ce sifflement étranglé, mais il ne peut pas le contrôler._

 _C'est terrifiant._

 _Et ce qui est le plus terrifiant, c'est la part d'Isaac qui a aimé cette sensation._

 _Cependant, il refoule cette pensée. On n'est pas supposé se réjouir des choses qui sont effrayantes…et qui font mal…non ? Il n'aime jamais quand son père est en colère, et qu'il est effrayant et qu'il fait mal._

 _Ensuite c'est terminé et il se sent…vide…de tout._

 _Il ne ressent plus rien._

 _Il ne peut plus rien entendre sauf le bruit du sang qui pulse dans ses oreilles._

 _Il ne sait même plus où il est._

 _Il veut vomir, mais il ne se sent pas malade._

 _La tête d'Isaac tourbillonne, il essaie de donner un sens à ce qui n'a pas de sens. Il a l'impression que ses yeux roulent à l'arrière de sa tête, et il peut presque distinguer la vague forme de quelqu'un penché au dessus de lui avant que tout devienne noir._

 **OOO**

Isaac peut sentir quelque chose de chaud et doux sous sa tête alors qu'il revient à lui.

Il essaie de se rappeler où il se trouve.

Il inspire, et l'odeur de la sciure et de l'essence le ramène à lui.

La maison du coach. _D'accord._

Il se souvient être allé dans le garage, être monté dans la voiture…mais ensuite quoi ?

Il farfouille sa tête à la recherche d'une réponse mais rien ne vient.

Involontairement, il gémit.

« Isaac ? Tu vas bien Isaac ? »

Isaac ouvre les yeux et il est accueillit par le front plissé de Paul.

Il semble qu'il est aussi confus que peut l'être Isaac.

Il essaie de se relever, mais quelque chose tient sa tête, pour la garder baissée.

« Non non, pas encore. Nous n'avons pas envie que tu t'évanouisses encore. Reste couché et dis nous ce dont tu te souviens, mon cœur. »

Nora. Sa tête est sur les genoux de Nora. Pourquoi ?

Évanouit ?

Isaac ne peut pas s'en souvenir.

Il frotte ses yeux, frustré, et il gémit encore quand il sent des larmes sur ses mains.

 _Pas encore._

« Chéri…mon cœur…tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Madame Jennings est en train de caresser ses cheveux en lui parlant d'une voix calme.

« Non…je suis désolé, » croasse Isaac, « je ne peux pas m'en rappeler…je ne peux pas… »

Isaac frotte encore ses yeux, mais les larmes continuent de venir.

« Ne sois pas trop rude avec toi gamin. Respire, d'accord ? Respire. » Paul a l'air paniqué. Isaac veut lui dire qu'il se sent bien, que ça arrive parfois, mais sa bouche est sèche et il n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, chéri ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu t'es blessé ? »

Isaac se sent trop confus pour parler, mais il essaie.

« Non…ça arrive, c'est tout…hier…c'est arrivé… »

« D'accord, tu vas rester à la maison. Tu n'iras nulle part, c'est certain. » Paul le relève et le conduit à l'intérieur, Nora juste derrière eux. Isaac ferme les yeux et il les laisse repartir en arrière, trop désorienter pour s'en soucier.

Finalement, il se laisse être allongé sur quelque chose de doux, et le monde ralentit assez pour qu'Isaac puisse ouvrir les yeux.

Il est seul et dans une sorte de chambre, mais il peut entendre Paul et Nora chuchoter à l'extérieur.

« …inquiète qu'il ait peut être cogné sa tête ou autre chose. Il semble si désorienté et…et confus. Oh seigneur, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Et si il a une commotion ? Paul ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Nora. J'ai vu ce gamin se prendre des coups plus durs que ça sur le terrain de lacrosse et il se relevait ! Je pensais qu'il était invincible avec la manière car il récupérait si vite à l'entraînement. Mais il s'est évanouit, et puis il a pleuré et gémit, il avait l'air d'avoir une sorte de cauchemar ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il semblait aller bien, deux secondes avant, et puis il était par terre en train de convulser. Peut-être qu'il est juste déshydraté ? J'ai déjà vu des gamins s'évanouir à cause de déshydratation sévère. »

Paul et Nora parlent à voix basse et frénétique, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire.

« Je ne sais pas Paul, j'ai le sentiment que nous devrions appeler quelqu'un, mais qui ? Ce gamin n'a personne ! Ce n'est pas juste, chéri. »

Isaac peut les entendre s'étreindre et se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa tête pulse toujours, mais elle est assez claire pour penser maintenant. Peut-être que le système immunitaire de son loup s'est finalement mit en marche ? Pourtant, est ce qu'il ne devrait pas agir préventivement en cas d'évanouissement ?

Isaac est inquiet. Ce genre de chose s'est déjà produit avant, mais c'était la première fois que ça arrivait à l'extérieur de chez lui ou du loft. Ce n'est pas bon.

Il se redresse, ne se sent plus confus, et il essaie de réfléchir à une bonne excuse pour sortir d'ici.

Il décide de jouer la carte de la déshydratation, et il se lève, soulagé que ses jambes aient retrouvé leurs forces normales.

Il ouvre la porte calmement et il se dirige lentement dans le hall. Il se sent bien maintenant, mais il se dit que ça va être bizarre pour les Jennings si il est entièrement rétabli, alors il pose une main sur le mur comme si il devait se tenir.

« Oh Isaac, tu es levé ? Tu n'aurais pas dû ! » Nora pose ses mains sur son visage, et elle se précipite d'aller à la rencontre d'Isaac où il vient de s'appuyer contre le comptoir.

Il relève sa main pour dire « je vais bien » et elle recule un petit peu, pour le laisser se débrouiller.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur Madame Jennings, Coach. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne pas boire assez quand je fais trop de sport. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je me suis évanoui dans le garage. » Isaac fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air coupable et désolé à la place de confus et effrayé comme il est vraiment.

Ça semble marcher.

« Oh Isaac, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Viens, laisse moi te donner de l'eau. »

Elle tire une chaise pour qu'Isaac puisse s'assoir et elle se dépêche d'aller vers le frigo.

« Bon, nous avons besoin d'un numéro de téléphone, gamin. » Paul à l'air très sérieux, ses sourcils toujours reliés ensemble sur son front.

« Un numéro pour quoi ? » Demande Isaac.

« Un numéro de téléphone pour que nous puissions joindre Derek et lui dire que tu vas bien. Il est presque 21h30. Il doit être fou d'inquiétude. »

Isaac doute de ça, mais il dit, « Vous avez raison. Mais je pense que je devrais l'appeler. Il vaut mieux qu'il l'entende de moi pour en être certain. »

Paul lui fait boire l'eau que sa femme a servi, ensuite il lui montre le téléphone sur le mur dans le coin de la cuisine en face de la table.

Paul le regarde composer le numéro, ensuite il s'assoit à la table sans cacher le fait qu'il va écouter la conversation téléphonique d'Isaac.

Isaac soupire alors qu'il entend la sonnerie de Derek à l'autre bout de la ligne. En fait, il espère qu'il ne décrochera pas. Il ne veut pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à Derek. Si il a de la chance, Derek sera assez loin et il pourra feinter un appel sur le répondeur.

Pour une fois, la chance semble être de son côté quand Isaac entend le bip du répondeur.

Il invente une conversation avec facilité, s'assurant de prétendre à Derek qu'il va bien pour donner l'impression qu'il s'en soucie.

Quand ça semble le moment approprié, il raccroche le téléphone et il retourne s'asseoir en face de Paul.

« Tu te sens d'attaque à rentrer chez toi ? » Demande Paul et Isaac répond un peu trop vite « oui » et il essaie de la jouer cool en ajoutant, « Je suis très fatigué et je pense que dormir dans mon propre lit sera vraiment d'une grande aide. »

Isaac peut deviner que Nora n'aime pas l'idée de le renvoyer chez Derek, mais il se relève et il se dirige vers le garage avant qu'elle ne puisse suggérer qu'il reste.

 **OOO**

Ils prennent le van de Madame Jennings à sa demande, au lieu de la Camaro.

Paul est calme durant le trajet et Isaac pense que c'est inhabituel pour lui. Il le connaît seulement depuis peu de temps, mais il a l'air de quelqu'un de très bavard. Il est reconnaissant que Paul ait allumé la radio pour atténuer la tension qui s'est construit dans leurs silences.

Finalement, quand ils arrivent dans la rue de Derek, Paul gare la voiture près du trottoir et il coupe la musique.

« Isaac, » le voix de Paul est basse même si ils ne sont que deux dans la voiture.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu ce soir. » Paul ne le regarde pas quand il parle et Isaac trouve ça bizarre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait toujours regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis aussi très content que tu ailles bien. Quand tu t'es évanoui, tu heu…tu as dit mon nom plusieurs fois… »

Isaac ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Doit-il s'excuser ? Il ne se rappelle même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, alors pourquoi devrait-il se sentir mal pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas.

« Je suis désolé monsieur Jennings, je- » Isaac est interrompu car Paul le regarde finalement.

« Non, je suis désolé. Je pensais, et bien…je pensais que peut-être nous pouvions...tu as tellement grandi… » Paul est de plus en plus confus avec les secondes.

« En fait, je m'inquiète que ce qu'il s'est passé dans le garage soit à cause de…moi. »

« Comment ? » Isaac ne comprend pas du tout.

« Je pense que j'ai peut-être déclenché ta réaction en parlant de ta famille et…du bon vieux temps ensemble. »

Isaac essaie de rejoindre les morceaux avec ce que Paul dit.

Paul pense qu'il s'est évanoui car ses paroles l'ont trop chamboulé car il s'agissait de son père et de son frère ? Isaac roule les yeux, il ne veut pas que Paul pense qu'il s'est évanoui à cause de lui.

« Non. Non, je vais bien monsieur Jennings. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. J'étais simplement déshydraté. Et le Mexicain n'a jamais fait bon ménage avec moi. »

C'est un mensonge. Il adore les plats mexicains. Mais il veut rentrer au loft, et il en est au point où il dirait n'importe quoi pour en finir avec cette visite et aller dormir.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu es _d'accord_ avec ça ? »

Paul semble surpris.

« Oui Coach, ça va. Je sais que vous n'avez rien fait. Vous vouliez juste être sympa. » Isaac devient impatient. Il est si proche de rentrer chez lui et s'effondrer. Il veut juste que Paul le laisse s'en aller.

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien je suis soulagé de l'entendre, crois moi. » Paul donne l'impression qu'il va pleurer. Isaac se sent mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas pour habitude de gérer les gens qui pleurent. Il n'aime d'ailleurs pas quand il pleure.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué Coach. Je peux- » Paul intervient encore avant qu'Isaac ne puisse finir.

« Ouais, je vais monter avec toi. » Paul fait pour sortir de la voiture, mais Isaac l'arrête avec sa voix.

« Attendez Coach ! » Il ne veut pas que Paul le suive jusque chez Derek pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a personne.

« Derek est endormi et je ne veux pas le réveiller en faisant trop de bruit…il travaille demain. » Ha. Derek. Travaille. Bien joué.

« D'accord… » Paul semble septique à l'excuse, mais il retourne derrière son volant.

« Merci pour le repas…et de m'avoir raccompagné…on se voit demain Coach. » Isaac relève une main pour faire signe aurevoir alors qu'il ouvre la porte passager de l'autre main.

Ensuite quelque chose de bizarre arrive.

Paul prend la main avec laquelle il fait signe et il _l'embrasse._

« Bonne nuit, Isaac. Merci d'être venu. »

Isaac ne ressent rien alors qu'il sort mécaniquement de la voiture pour fermer la portière.

Quand le van de Paul est hors de vue, c'est là qu'il réagit.

Bordel, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Isaac frotte sur son t-shirt l'arrière de sa main jusqu'à ce que la friction le démange. Il fait une drôle de tête. Il est tout à fait perdu avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. Est-ce que c'est une chose que les gens normaux font ? Il a seulement entendu ça dans les histoires ou dans les animations de Disney. Est-ce qu'il réfléchit trop ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa joue ou ailleurs. Mais il se sent drôle. Comme si ce n'était pas normal de faire ça. Peut-être que c'est juste quelque chose de bizarre que la famille de Paul s'est inventée, comme ces familles qui s'embrassent sur les lèvres ?

Isaac frissonne aussi à ça. Étrange.

Ensuite, il réfléchit à sa propre famille, et la manière qu'ils avaient de se montrer qu'ils se souciaient des uns et des autres par les coups, les marques de zébrure ou les fractures. Les autres auraient trouvé ça étrange. Peut-être qu'il est simplement effrayé car il n'a pas l'habitude d'apprécier les contacts physiques ?

Isaac soupire et il choisit de tout oublier.

Il est trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper d'avantage et il a trop les boules de son trou de mémoire de tout à l'heure. Le corps des loups garou ne sont pas censé être ultra immunisé contre la maladie et les autres trucs ?

Il faudra qu'il demande à Derek plus tard, il décide, et il monte vers le loft.

Pour faire un drôle de songe.

 **OOO**

Il se réveille encore dans le silence : Derek est toujours absent.

Ça énerve Isaac. Il n'a même pas laissé un mot ou un message.

Isaac est en train de se dire qu'il a peut-être des soucis.

Il s'inquiète.

Il va demander à Scott si il a des nouvelles de lui.

Ils ont lacrosse au matin, et après l'école aujourd'hui, alors il ne faudra pas longtemps à Isaac pour poser sa question.

 **OOO**

Isaac marche vers l'école, en souhaitant toujours avoir son vélo. Pendant les six dernières années, il avait été à l'école en vélo, mais pendant qu'Isaac était devenu un fugitif, quelqu'un lui avait volé son vélo à l'endroit où il l'avait cadenassé à un tuyau. Toutes les autres choses avaient été prise dans sa maison également, et Isaac se demandait parfois où tout était parti, mais il ne savait pas à qui demander et il pensait que la réponse allait juste le déprimer alors il préférait rester dans l'ignorance.

Il arrive à l'école juste à temps pour voir Scott et Stiles sortir de la jeep. Isaac fait un signe de tête à Scott alors qu'il se rend à l'entraînement de lacrosse. Il y va également.

Ses jambes sont assez longues et il lui faut seulement deux enjambées pour marcher avec eux et il profite de l'opportunité pour poser la question à Scott.

« Hé, est-ce que Derek t'a parlé récemment ? Un appel ou un message ? »

Stiles répond assez vite à la question qui était destinée à son ami.

« Oh ouais, ce bon vieux loup m'appelle _tout_ le temps. En fait, il vient tout jute de m'envoyer une photo de lui dans une robe d'été très sympa qu'il pense acheter. Tu veux voir ? »

Isaac roule les yeux au sarcasme de Stiles. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il essaie de parler à Scott, Stilinski doit l'interrompre juste pour se moquer de lui.

Heureusement, Scott ignore son ami et donne une réponse à Isaac, « En fait ouais, il s'est arrêté l'autre jour pour dire qu'il allait hors de la ville pour quelques jours, mais il n'a pas dit pourquoi ni où. Pourquoi ? »

Isaac cherche une raison, « je suis curieux, c'est tout. Je voulais savoir à qui il l'avait dit. »

Scott semble satisfait, mais Stiles ne veut pas le lâcher. « Oh mon dieu. Il ne t'a même pas dit qu'il partait, c'est ça ? Vous ne vivez pas ensemble les gars ? Comment il peut faire ça ? Nous allons devoir en parler quand il reviendra. »

Scott et Isaac regardent Stiles avec les sourcils relevés.

« Quoi ? » Il répond l'air totalement innocent.

« Mec…tu n'es pas sa mère. » Rigole Scott à l'enthousiasme étrange de son ami.

Isaac garde juste un sourcil relevé. Stiles est parfois énervant. Il est drôle, mais il est aussi un…un…

Ils marchent jusque dans les vestiaires et le trouvent plein : Ils sont à l'heure.

Ils se changent et ils frottent le sommeil de leurs yeux comme tout le monde, et ils sont fières car ils ne sont pas les derniers à arriver sur le terrain.

Le dernier est Jackson aujourd'hui. Ils ont déjà commencé les sprint autour du terrain quand Jackson arrive semblant plus fatigué que jamais.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a eu du mal, hein ? Hein ? » Isaac observe Stiles qui donne un coup de coude à Scott alors qu'ils courent l'un à côté de l'autre, en attendant qu'il comprenne sa blague.

« Oui Stiles, tu es très drôle. » Lui répond Scott comme si il ne comprenait pas, mais le sourire sur son visage dit le contraire.

Isaac court dans les derniers aujourd'hui. Il pourrait facilement allez devant, et c'est habituellement ce qui arrive quand il court, mais il ne veut pas attirer une attention plus que nécessaire sur lui. Il espère éviter Paul autant que possible après la nuit dernière. Il n'aime pas quand il a des pertes de mémoire. C'est bizarre. Et il se sent sans défense.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a demandé à Derek de le mordre : pour ne plus se sentir sans défense.

Les pensées d'Isaac le sorte de sa tête alors que quelqu'un lui rentre dedans.

« Ouvre les yeux, cinglé. » Jackson a cet air incrédule comme si il ne croyait pas au fait qu'Isaac ait l'audace de le toucher.

Isaac se renfrogne, et il l'envoie chier, « tu m'as percuté trou du cul, et ce n'était personne d'autre. Ouvre les yeux, toi-même. »

Jackson ne laisse pas tomber.

« Peut être que tu devrais rester hors de mon chemin. » Rétorque Jackson en commençant à courir, mais Isaac est plus rapide que lui.

Il rattrape Jackson avec facilité et il sourit quand il voit ses narines se gonfler de frustration.

« Ou quoi, Whittemore ? »

« Ou je te renfonce le nez dans le crâne, Lahey. » Ils courent de plus en plus vite maintenant, en dépassant des gens par la gauche et la droite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne près d'eux.

« _tu vas me_ frapper ? J'aimerai voir ça, monsieur parfait. » Isaac n'a pas peur de Jackson. Il est trop émotif quand il se bat. Il sait qu'il peut prendre le dessus, facilement.

Jackson rigole simplement et, avec un cœur de glace, il dit, « Tu as raison, je ne dois pas te frapper. Tu aimerais probablement trop ça, non ? Le petit fils à son papa n'a plus assez de coups à présent car il n'y a plus personne pour botter son cul, c'est ça Isaac ? Tu voudrais que- »

Isaac bondit sur lui. Il passe ses mains autour de sa gorge, assis sur la poitrine de Jackson.

 _"Je vais te tuer. »_ Grogne Isaac entre ses dents, il est trop acerbe pour être normal. Et il a vraiment l'intention de faire ce qu'il dit. Le visage de Jackson devient pourpre et son sourire disparaît de ses lèvres, car elles s'ouvrent à la recherche d'air.

« Isaac !? »

Isaac garde ses mains autour de la gorge de Jackson.

« ISAAC ! » Isaac se tourne et il voit Scott, se précipitant vers lui. Il se retourne vers Jackson et ce qu'il réalise le frappe comme un sceau d'eau froide.

Il relâche Jackson, en reculant de son corps comme si c'était lui qui était en état de choc, pas l'autre par terre.

Entre ses halètements, il entend Jackson murmurer, « Putain de cinglé, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Isaac s'en fiche. Il est trop inquiet de la facilité qu'il a eu de perdre le contrôle.

Il se sent stupide. Il est supposé garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Sa colère en particulier.

Merde.

 _Merde merde merde._

« Isaac, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Scott s'agenouille par terre près de lui, avec de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Je ne sais pas, je…il disait des trucs…sur mon père et… » Isaac déteste que sa voix tremble. Il est faible.

« Isaac, » Scott soupire et pose une main sur son épaule, « Tu ne peux pas le laisser t'atteindre. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il essayait d'avoir le dessus sur toi. »

Juste alors, le coach Paul arrive d'un pas lourd, pour vérifier Jackson. Il a l'air livide.

Isaac se laisse retomber en arrière sur le sol pour regarder le ciel.

Il a merdé.

Il a _vraiment_ déconné _grave_.

 **OOO**

« Tu ne peux pas étrangler les gens. » Paul est en train de faire des allers-retours derrière le bureau de Finstock, essayant vraiment fort de ne pas crier. Il y a toujours des gosses qui se changent dans les vestiaires derrière la porte.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit. De combien de blague il a fait sur ta mère, ta petite amie, ou ta grand-mère. Tu ne peux pas étrangler les gens, Isaac. Tu _ne peux pas_. »

Isaac essaie de ne pas rouler les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il peut voir pourquoi Paul et Finstock sont amis.

« Je suis certains qu'il devait le mériter, au moins un petit peu, mais tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de connerie. Et à l' _école_? A quoi tu pensais ? »

Paul s'assoit sur le bord du bureau et il pose sa tête dans ses mains.

« J'ai perdu le contrôle, d'accord. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Pouvez vous me donner ma punition et me laisser partir maintenant ? » Isaac est plus en colère sur lui-même qu'autre chose, et Paul est une cible facile pour sa colère. L'autorité l'a toujours été.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Isaac. Je dois faire un rapport au bureau, au conseiller, à Bobby et ensuite ils décideront de ce qu'il faudra faire de toi. Tu seras suspendu pour ça. Peut-être même viré ! Et peut-être que tu devrais l'être ! Argh ! Ce gamin aurait pu mourir, Isaac. Sous ma surveillance, il aurait pu mourir. Tu sais que son père est avocat ? Il pourrait m'attaquer en justice ! Peut être que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ta famille, mais moi si ! Et j'ai besoin de ce job pour pouvoir prendre soin d'eux. » Paul fait descendre et monter ses épaules en respirant.

Isaac est vide de toute colère. Il veut juste dormir. Il est si fatigué de tout ça. Il voudrait juste ne plus rien ressentir pendant un moment. Ne plus _être._

Il sait que Paul est juste en colère, et que c'est pourquoi il crie, mais alors qu'il est là avec son visage devenant plus rouge, plus en colère, avec des paroles tranchantes, Isaac peut finalement voir pourquoi Paul était ami avec son père.

Il a de nouveau mal à la tête. C'est comme si quelqu'un essayait de voir à travers ses orbites. Comme si quelqu'un était agrippé à ses yeux avec les mains pleines de griffes pour tenter de les arracher de son crâne.

Isaac les ferme fort, en les couvrant de ses mains. Il pose sa tête contre le mur derrière en priant une force toute puissant de faire cesser ces conneries.

 _Je vous en supplie, laissez moi dormir._

 _Faites que ça s'arrête._

 _Je vous en supplie._

 _Je ferai n'importe quoi._

 _Je vous en supplie._

Paul a fini de crier à présent. Isaac a toujours les mains sur ses yeux et il ne le voit pas s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Isaac. »

Isaac ne peut plus rien entendre sauf ses prières intérieures.

« Isaac. » Paul retire les mains d'Isaac de ses yeux.

« Isaac, je suis désolé. »

Isaac le regarde livide. Il n'a pas relâché son poignet, mais la pression semble diminuer la douleur horrible dans sa tête alors il ne dit rien.

« Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit, j'étais juste fâché. C'est tout. Tu vas bien ? »

Isaac ne se sent pas d'humeur à mentir. « J'ai mal à la tête. »

Paul se lève et il cherche dans son sac après des ibuprofen, et il lui donne avec une bouteille d'eau quand il les trouve.

Isaac prend six cachets et il boit la bouteille en une fois.

Peut-être qu'il s'est déshydraté la veille.

« Voilà. Ça va un peu mieux ? » Paul se rassoit près d'Isaac, en plaçant un bras dans son dos, pour le monter et le descendre lentement, « Nous n'avons pas besoin que tu t'évanouisses comme la nuit dernière. »

Isaac acquiesce. Les médicaments et l'eau semblent atténuer sa migraine rapidement ce qui est un soulagement. Mais ça ne fait pas grand-chose sur son humeur cependant. Il se sent si petit tout à coup. Il veut se rouler en boule sous son lit pour se cacher du monde comme il le faisait quand il était jeune.

Paul déplace sa main dans les cheveux d'Isaac et il guide sa tête vers sa poitrine.

« Ça doit être dur d'être seul, gamin. Ta mère, ton frère, ton père : partis. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'on ressent. Être le plus jeune de la famille qui est laissé seul et qui doit se débrouiller. Ça doit être difficile. »

Isaac sent la colère lui revenir. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la rage cependant. C'est plus langoureux et plus douloureux. Il n'y a pas de flux d'adrénaline. Il veut juste crier. Il veut juste crier et repousser Paul car il n'est pas censé lui dire ces choses. Tout est vrai, mais il n'est pas supposé lui dire. Il est censé lui dire des choses comme « tiens bon » ou « arrête de pleurer ». Il est supposé se mettre en colère, et hurler, et le frapper à coup de poings et de pieds, pour l'enfermer dans un frigo jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses articulations et ses ongles craquer sous des tentatives futiles de se libérer.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il se montre compréhensif. Il le serre, en caressant ses cheveux. Il le laisse pleurer sur son t-shirt, sans s'inquiéter de la morve et des larmes.

Ils restent comme ça pendant un bon moment avant que Paul le redresse, ses mains sur les épaules d'Isaac.

« Tu es très beau quand tu pleures, tu sais ça ? » Paul touche le côté de son visage, en utilisant son pouce pour essuyer quelques larmes.

Isaac recule, embarrassé. Il a presque 17 ans. Il ne doit plus se montrer si puéril.

Paul prend le visage d'Isaac entre ses deux mains.

« Ne sois pas honteux. Tout le monde pleure. Je pleure. Je te parie un million de dollars que ce petit con de Whittemore a pleuré plus que nous deux réunis. »

Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ça.

Paul prend son sourire pour une invitation, et il se penche pour embrasser le front d'Isaac. Il cherche des yeux Isaac. Il semble nerveux.

Paul se penche encore et Isaac recule.

« Chhhh, ça va aller. J'essaie juste de te montrer. Tu n'es pas seul Isaac. »

Isaac a un conflit intérieur. Il est reconnaissant du soutient de Paul, mais…il ne se sent pas bien. Quelque chose avec tout ça lui retourne l'estomac. Mais Paul a été si gentil. C'est l'adulte le plus gentil avec lequel il a parlé. Et il est définitivement le seul qui se soucie de lui.

Quelque part dans le fond de son crâne, il peut entendre son père.

 _« Rien n'est jamais gratuit dans ce monde cupide. Si tu prends, tu dois donner. Si tu donnes, tu dois prendre. Il y a des conséquences pour chaque choix et un prix pour chaque récompense. »_

Est que c'est une conséquence ? Ou est-ce qu"il doit quelque chose.

Paul lui a donné du réconfort. Isaac lui doit quelque chose. Il lui doit toujours quelque chose de l'avoir sorti de la retenue d'Harris.

C'est au tour de Paul de prendre à présent.

Mais Isaac ne veut rien donner.

Il n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant. Il ne veut pas que son premier baiser soit une obligation car il a déconné et qu'il a montré combien il était faible.

Isaac est en colère contre lui.

Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir de là.

C'est juste un baiser de toute façon, non ?

« Debout » dirait son père, « Arrête de pleurnicher et fais ce que tu dois faire. »

Ça ne veut rien dire. C'est juste comme ça que le monde marche.

Il a une dispute interne en peu de temps. Et à présent, Paul se penche pour ce qu'il lui doit et Isaac se sent incertain.

Son instinct lui dit de fuir, mais son cerveau lui dit que c'est juste : il lui doit.

Décidant que c'est terminé, Paul se rapproche un peu plus.

Leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres quand Paul murmure, « voyons si tu es toujours bon à ça, gamin. »

Isaac se fige. Paul continue, sa bouche sur Isaac maintenant.

 _« Voyons si tu es toujours bon à ça, gamin. »_

Comment ?

Des flashs apparaissent derrière les paupières fermées d'Isaac tandis que Paul continue de l'embrasser.

Il était petit. La voiture. La caméra. Son frère. Son père. Paul.

 _Paul._

Les images de ce qu'il s'est passé défilent dans sa tête, très vite. Plusieurs fois, à plusieurs endroits. Toujours la même caméra noire et le même gars au-dessus de lui.

 _Paul._

« Hé, c'est quoi le problème champion ? »

Isaac revient à la réalité et il repousse Paul loin de lui, en tombant sur le sol.

Il recule jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur aussi loin que possible car il veut s'en aller.

« _Vous…_ quand j'étais petit… »

« Ouais, nous avions l'habitude de le faire tout le temps. Tu as toujours aimé ça. Quel est le problème ? »

La mâchoire d'Isaac tombe de terreur. Il ne voit vraiment pas où est le problème !?

« Le problème !? Quel est le problème !? » Isaac est dégoûté. Autant de Paul que de lui. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide. Il allait juste laissé tout ça se reproduire.

« Hé, baisse d'un ton, gamin. » Paul regarde nerveusement la porte.

« Vous m'avez _utilisé_. J'avais 9 ans et vous…vous l'avez enregistré. Vous avez laissé mon frère filmé pendant que vous…pendant que vous… » Isaac pose ses mains sur sa tête, en essayant d'arrêter la surabondance des vieux souvenirs qui réapparaissent soudain, qui ressurgissent de son esprit alors qu'il est par terre.

« Hé, c'est ton père qui t'amenait, pas moi. » Paul relève ses mains comme si il était innocent.

« Mon père ? Vous vouliez qu'il m'emmène pour ça ? Vraiment ? Vous saviez ce qu'il nous faisait quand il ne nous vendait aux plus offrants ? Il nous battait. Il m'enfermait dans un congélateur pendant des heures- pendant une journée entière une fois ! Vous SAVIEZ et vous n'avez RIEN fait ! Si ça vous importait tant pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas gardé chez vous après avoir refermer votre pantalon ? »

« Je le jure, je n'en savais rien, je le jure ! »

« Mon dieu, je suis vraiment un con. J'ai cru que vous vous souciez de moi car mon père était mort. Vous étiez juste content de ne plus devoir le payer pour m' _enculer._ »

Isaac pleure. Il pleure car il se souvient de tout. Il se souvient de tous ses cauchemars. Il se souvient de toutes ses pertes de mémoires. De toutes les raisons qui le poussait à ne jamais parler de sexe avec quelqu'un. La raison qui le faisait pleurer en septième année, quand les enfants lui demandait de sortir, ou pourquoi tant de gens voulait lui faire du mal.

Tout avait un sens à présent.

Tout avait du sens et tout faisait mal.

Il est brisé. Brisé de façon irréparable.

« je _vous déteste._ » Isaac pleure. Sa voix devient silencieuse à cause de la boule dans sa gorge, mais ces paroles n'ont jamais eu tant de sens.

Et ce n'est pas juste de Paul dont il parle.

C'est son père, sa mère, son frère, Derek, Erica, Boyd, ils l'ont tous laissé. Ils l'ont abandonné, le laissant seul pour gérer cette putain de vie dans laquelle il est tombé.

Plus que tout, il se déteste. Il est plus faible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il a laissé des gens l'utilisé et puis l'abandonner. Il ne leurs a pas hurlé dessus une seule fois. Il ne leurs à jamais dit non. Il faisait ce qu'ils voulaient et puis il les laissait partir. Il faut vraiment être pathétique pour laisser sciemment les gens piétiner chaque petit bout d'amour propre ou de dignité qu'on a jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. Totalement disparu.

Comment il a pu laisser ces choses se produire. Il est un monstre.

Sa complainte est interrompue par Paul.

« Isaac. Je t'en prie…je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne. Je t'en supplie. _S'il te plait._ »

Il est vraiment en train de supplier, sur ses genoux.

Isaac se relève et il sèche le reste de ses larmes avec la manche de son t-shirt. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Paul, je suis totalement seul. Je n'ai personne à qui le dire, même si j'en avais envie. »

Isaac est sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, quand la poignée se tourne.

Le cœur d'Isaac s'arrête.

Non. Personne n'a entendu ça. _Je vous en prie_ , personne n'a entendu ça.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Isaac. Je suis là. »

Scott se tient dans l'entrée, les yeux rouges, mais le visage sec. Derrière lui, Stiles n'a pas meilleure allure. Il n'a jamais vu Stiles si furieux avant. Ça en est presque drôle. En fait, c'est drôle.

Isaac laisse échapper un rire calme. Il semble hystérique, mais il s'en fiche. Il n'est pas seul. _Il n'est pas seul._

Scott marche vers Paul, qui est toujours agenouillé sur le carrelage, et il lui envoie son poing qui brise son nez avec un seul coup.

« Partons, Isaac. » Isaac suit Scott hors des vestiaires, Stiles juste derrière lui. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le parking, en face de la jeep de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites les gars, on devrait vraiment sécher les cours pour aujourd'hui ? Il fait trop bon dehors que pour rester dans des classes étouffantes ? » Stiles fait tourner sa clef autour de son index.

Scott sourit, « je pense que je peux gérer un peu d'air frais et de chaleur. »

« Isaac ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Stiles rigole à sa propre absurdité.

« Moi ? Je suis suspendu. Techniquement, je ne devrais même pas être à l'école ! » sourit Isaac.

Alors qu'ils roulent, toute la journée reste derrière eux, Isaac se sent plus léger. Il n'est pas encore heureux. C'est plus comme si il se sentait un peu moins mal. Mais il avance dans la bonne direction.

Peut être qu'enfin de compte, il sera heureux.

Dés à présent, cependant, un peu moins mal est le commencement pour se sentir un peu mieux à chaque souffle.

 **FIN**

 **Il y a un sequel de cette fic, voulez vous que je me lance dans la traduction ?**


End file.
